Aura Coast
|fanonized = }} Aura Coast is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants in the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. Aura is also the protagonist of the series. History Aura lives in a condominium with her mother. Her mother is the only one she got, so she cherishes her by helping her cook, clean and treating the neighbor's with cookies and candies. Her mother had told her that you should treat people like you want others to treat you, so she has this habit to help the neighbors out. After all her chores are done, her mother would allow her to rest, or she would go to her favorite place. The ocean. The ocean is Aura's favorite place to go whenever she needs a break from chores or many hours of school. It's her go-to place for relaxing or writing. She finds this place, her paradise. The ocean, or beach, is near to her condominium, so it isn't that far. She prefers to go to the beach alone, but she sometimes would let some of her friends come with her too. Yet, good things must come to an end. The beach will increasingly be much dirtier and uncomfortable, which means Aura would go to the beach less. She would have to resort watching the beach from her window. She wishes the beach would be clean and everything will be saved. The marine life, the people and everything. One day, she received a letter. Her mother opened the letter for her, and her mother told her to enter. It was a big game being held in a mansion. She got excited, and immediately packed her stuff. She kissed her mother goodbye and made it to the mansion. There, her journey sets off as, the Ultimate Thalassophile. Name and Development The name Aura means "wind" or "breath", and while the author couldn't find the meaning coast, the author refers to it as "beach". Aura is based on one of the author's old toys. Aura's toy reference was a whale, so that's why Aura loves the ocean. Appearance Aura is pale-skinned and thin. Before, she has wavy side-swept hair that was brown, but she had dyed her hair sky blue. She has long hair which is tied with a ribbon. She wears a cornflower colored long singlet and detached frill sleeves. She wears long powder blue pants and wears back heels colored as ballet slippers. Personality Before, she was quick to defend herself. She would avoid herself from enemies and has a quick temper. Aura used to get angry easily, but the ocean had sooth that trait and made her more calm. She has forgotten to defend herself, and resorted to being a pacifist and hoping that others will help solve the problem. Instead of being able to defend herself, she is quick to make decisions, but most of her choices are wrong, as she is quick in choosing, but not so quick in thinking the consequences. Because of her years of journaling at the beach, she has a little bit of creativity, allowing her to think outside the box more easier. This also helps her become more congruent, which helps her agree to solutions easily and keeping things in harmony. Even all of that, sometimes her past traits will come back to her if the traits are triggered by certain stuff. She is aware of this, and that's why she journals, to also clear her emotions. The beach also helps her release stress, even just seeing the beach helps her relax. She has a good balance of her anger and happiness, but it isn't sure if she can keep happy. Skills and Talent Ultimate Thalassophile This talent doesn't really give her a skill or anything, it just shows here extreme love for the ocean. But she does have the knowledge of beach areas in different countries, known beach phenomenons and many was to avoid beaches to be polluted. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation